mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
WarLord (God)
WarLord is the God of War and Violence. History WarLord was one of the eight deities to be created by the Original One to guard the universe in his absence. He regarded himself as the most powerful being in the universe in his absence. It wasn't until DocGod appeared as a fellow God that he felt threatened. Personality WarLord sees DocGod (God) as his enemy and hates him very much. He however acknowledges the fact that without him, he won't be able to exist any further. Therefore he desires to find a way to dispose of DocGod without changing the orderly balance. And becoming the ruler of the Doc Realm in the progress. WarLord is also proud of himself and his powers. He thinks of himself to be the most powerful God of all. He also thinks that the humans are unnecessary puny primates who bring nothing but chaos into the universe. WarLord is also arrogant and looks down to the other Gods as he thinks that none of them can surpass his power. He also cares little about other beings, seeing them all as beneath him. Powers and Abilities The following powers and abilities, listed under Standard Powers, WarLord will have everywhere and anytime. '' 'Standard Powers: '''Supreme Strength: WarLord's possesses massive amounts of physical strength that is equal to DocGod (God)'s massive physical strength. He is strong enough to hold his own against DocGod and is said to be strong enough to defeat an entire army his size. He even mentioned that he could physically overpower any of the other Gods with the possible exception of DocGod. That said, he's considered to be the second most powerful being in the universe. Extreme High Durability: Thanks to his Golden Armor and his divine status, WarLord possesses extreme high durability. It is said that his armor is almost indestructible and impenetrable that even DocGod can't destroy it. As such he can take on any attack, physical and projectile. Golden Cannon/Shield/Rockets: In addition to his Golden Armor WarLord also possesses his trademark Golden Cannon and Golden Shield. His Cannon is said to be a weapon capable of disturbing the whole universe. And his Shield is said to be capable of enduring a close ranged supernova. He also possesses two powerful golden rockets that are capable of demolishing the population of Europe. Genius-Level Intellect: WarLord is highly intellectual due to having acquired centuries of knowledge on subjects like war, strategics, cosmology, astrology, astrophysics, astronomy and more. His intellect is only surpassed by none other than DocGod making him the second smartest being in the universe. He understands any Earthly and terrestrial subject without any difficulty and could solve any problem. Master Strategist: Using his intellect WarLord is capable of creating strategies and plan several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. Immortality: Like the other Gods, WarLord is functionally immortal. He can never die as long as he exists. There are no possible means that he can be killed, however there are ways to defeat him. Flight: WarLord can also fly at great and normal speeds unless his leg tubes are abrupt. Golden Energy Projection: WarLord can project and generate immense powerful golden colored energy. His energy is strong enough to damage Gods and destroy planets as well as even the most powerful of shields, except the God Barrier. Golden Beam Emission ''': WarLord can also fire powerful concentrated golden colored energy beams from his cannon. These beams are very large and are capable of destroying almost everything including planets, meteors and entire populations. '''War Empowerment: WarLord is empowered by all forms of conflict, including war. The more people that are at war with each other, the more powerful he becomes. It is said that if the whole world is at war at the same time, he could destroy the barrier of the God Realm. This allows him to enter Earth's atmosphere and become the most powerful being in the universe. Anger Empowerment: WarLord is strengthened by the anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance of other beings around him including the other Gods and the humans. The more anger there is in the universe, the more brighter he appears to be. Weakness Detection: WarLord can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects. When he finds the weakness of a being, he uses it to his advantage to take that being down incredible easily. Combat Perception: WarLord is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaws and weaknesses and take them down with little effort. Divine Combat: WarLord is potentially the undisputed master of all forms of combat. He has both natural and supernatural fighting skills available as well as supreme physical strength and stamina. He also has immense defensive abilities unsurpassed by any other fighter; he also posses a high level of intellect which he uses to plan his attacks carefully. Weapon Proficiency: WarLord is, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fights, weapons and both strategies and tactics as well as statistics of war. Also he only needs to pick up a weapon before he instantly becomes proficient in it. 'Permission Powers:' WarLord can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. War Manipulation: As the God of War, WarLord has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved. He can control how he progress it and draws power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. His mere presence can invoke a form of conflict on lesser beings such as animals and only requires a slight focus to induce it on humans. War Inducement: WarLord also has the power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power he has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. He can subtly influence the thoughts of individuals that are predisposed to violence, hatred, rage, and bloodshed, with him covertly invading their minds. Violence Inducement: As the God of Violence, WarLord can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, including causing that person to kill others. This also causes major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means he can even cause so much violence that others can start an all out war. Violence Empowerment: WarLord channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful. Whenever someone becomes violent, all of his powers and abilities are enhanced with the more people affected empowering him even more. Rage Manipulation: WarLord has the power to manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of people, animals other creatures and even Power Forms. He can increase and decrease the levels of rage. He can cause or otherwise chance rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Rage Inducement: WarLord is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Lying Inducement: WarLord can make any being in his presence lie about anything. This power however doesn't work on divine deities such as The Gods. Signature Moves WarLord's signature moves are: *'Golden Cannon': WarLord's cannon becomes engulfed with a golden aura and it generates immense energy. He then emits an immensely, powerful golden energy blast from his cannon to the opponent. *'Golden Shield': WarLord holds his golden shield in front of him and it starts to glow golden. Then the shield forms a golden force field around WarLord, protecting him from all incoming attacks. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: WarLord is extremely tall and will destroy pretty much everything should he fall. He also has a slight mobility issue because of his size. Indestructible Armor: WarLord's Armor is almost indestructible and impenetrable. Even DocGod can't destroy his Armor. War/Anger/Violence Empowerment: WarLord becomes weakened in places where there is no war, anger or hatred. Trivia *WarLord is the only God capable of escaping the God Realm when he has enough power. *WarLord is also the only being capable of fighting DocGod (God) on equal foot. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Large PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains